


Just for a Taste

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candy, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared tries to convince Jensen of the advantages of his particular brand of post-convention relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a Taste

Most of Jensen's co-stars have post-conventions rituals.

Jensen's own involves cigarettes and repression but he knows that others conduct more extravagant activities. Traci, Julie, Sam, and Alona splurge on make-up, shoes, massages, and Frisbees respectively; Aldis returns to set and boasts to Chris about his adoring fans (and Chris then drops anvil-sized hints about getting him a guest role on Supernatural so he can get some of that action); Jim spends the next day trawling the internet for reports with masochistic fervor and then emails the whole crew with the highlights, which usually include fans flipping out over houses, or rings, or puppies, or whatever else seems shiny and exciting that week.

Jensen doesn't know what Misha does but he likes to imagine that it involves mounting a miniature pony and charging round the countryside like a marauder, striking fear into the hearts of woodland creatures with his Tibetan throat singing.

(Jensen thinks Misha's a fucking weirdo. Misha has yet to refute this opinion.)

And then there's Jared. Jensen hasn't thought too much about Jared's post-con rituals previously - he's not the most materialistic of guys, and since he's always glad to be in a room full of people wanting to listen to him talk, Jared tends to think conventions are awesome even without the monetary compensation - but when Jensen gets back to the house the next afternoon and wanders towards the sound of Jared's voice in the den, it's hard to miss Jared's activity of choice.

He evidently enjoys covering the room in candy.

Not in the way that it usually is, with a couple of packets of Twizzlers on the coffee table or some Gummi bears going deep-couch diving between the cushions, but rather like Jared has paid a truck full of candy to back into their den and deposit its cargo all over the room. There are boxes, tubs and packages all across the floor, wrapped candies lying on almost every semi-flat surface and, dear God, what looks like the mutant chocolate love-child of Buddha and the Easter bunny staring at him from on top of the television.

"Took you long enough."

Jensen panics that the Easter Buddha is talking to him for a second before he remembers what led him into the den and searches out his boyfriend amid the heaps of multi-colored sugar.

The room is like a Magic Eye picture but it doesn't take him long to locate Jared, who is sprawled on the floor and acting as a perfect warning for why children should never be allowed to have sugar. Or to have money with which to buy sugar.

Flat on his back, Jared's head is upside down when he smiles dazedly at Jensen, smudges of chocolate on his cheeks and Harley and Sadie lying across him like live furry blankets. "Did you have a good time?"

Jensen raises his eyebrows. "I went out to pay in the check from this weekend."

"I know." Jared's smile is still there and rapidly becoming creepy. "Was it fun?"

"It was the bank."

"The fun bank?"

The hopeful expression on his face is enough to make Jensen sigh and relent mockingly, "Yes. It was the funnest bank in the whole entire world."

Jared laughs loud enough to make Sadie nudge his belly with her nose in disapproval at the disruption of her human pillow. Presumably roused by either Jensen's voice or Jared's earthquake-triggering laugh, Icarus appears around the doorframe, looks suspiciously at the mountain of candy, which has to be at least ten times his body weight, and then decides to impersonate Superdog by hurdling a gigantic tub of Peeps and launching himself into his favorite sleeping spot, which just happens to be Jensen's lap.

"Hey, boy." Unable to maintain a disapproving, adult persona when faced with a tiny fluffy ball of cute, Jensen scratches behind Icarus' ear and grins when the dog's pink tongue darts out to lick happily at his arm. "You having fun with all this candy? This is like Disneyland for you, isn't it?"

He decides Icarus' yap counts as a 'yes' and shoos him onto the floor to explore the rest of the doggie Fantasyland while he turns his attention back to Jared. "Please tell me you didn't spend your whole paycheck from this weekend on this crap."

Jared grins, pushing the disgruntled dogs off his chest as he staggers to his feet amid the sugared wonderland formerly known as their den. "Maybe..."

"Jared..." Jensen knows he sounds like his father but doesn't care and simply tries to keep a straight face as Jared comes closer with a glint in his eyes. "Really? Do you honestly need this much candy?"

"Yup," Jared answers seriously. "It's essential. Now take off your shirt."

Jensen makes a noise that sounds close to "Mwuh?" but Jared is pulling his shirt and sweater-vest up over his head before he can form any physical protest.

Confused by having two things to complain about, Jensen nonetheless stays on topic as best he can in the face of Jared's own bare chest and hungry stare. (Apparently confectionary is not enough to sate him.) "This really isn't the best way to spend money, dude."

"What did you do with yours?" Jared asks.

He clambers onto the couch next to him, slides a hand into Jensen's hair and turns his head to kiss him gently on the lips before an answer can make it out of Jensen's open mouth. Eyes wide, it doesn't take long for Jensen to adjust to the stealthy kiss and his eyes flutter shut in surrender, tongue darting out to lick his way inside Jared's mouth before darting back at the chiding taste of licorice.

Deaf to Jared's complaints, Jensen pulls back and scowls at him, trying to keep up his facade of being a responsible adult and not a hormonal teenager. "I put mine in the bank," he says firmly. "I can use it for investments or my pension or to put a deposit down on a house."

Jared snorts and mouths along Jensen's collarbone, which is an entirely unfair method of distraction. "Because you getting your own place worked out so well last time. You lasted all of two weeks without me, dude."

"You were miserable! I couldn't just leave you-"

"You love me." Jared sing-songs in his ear. He catches Jensen's wrists when he tries to bat him away and Jensen relaxes into his hold, allowing Jared to push him easily onto his back as he reassures him, "If it makes your OCD feel better, I didn't spend all my paycheck on candy. It was like thirty percent, tops."

"But that's-"

"That's money I got for having my picture taken, answering questions about myself, and writing my own freakin' name." He grins and settles between Jensen's jean-clad legs, his elbows either side of Jensen's chest and his chin resting on his arms. "Somehow candy feels like an appropriate thing to spend it on."

Jensen sort of sees his point - conventions aren't exactly the hardest day's work he's ever done, even if they do often require him to make good use of his network-sponsored media training - but still... "Did you have to get this much?"

"Yes," Jared asserts again with a broad, happy smile which makes Jensen feel guilty for getting between the man and his snackfoods. "And I'll even show you why." He winks at him. "I'm helpful like that."

Jensen rolls his eyes but watches with interest when Jared snags a bag of Hershey's Kisses off the carpet and fumbles with the sweets in the bag. "Please tell me you're not just going to sit and eat these in front of-"

His mouth stays open but no words come out of it when Jared drops two unwrapped Kisses onto his chest without an explanation and goes back to rummaging in the bag.

"What are you-"

The first Kisses are followed by another two which Jared balances on Jensen's stomach before wedging a third in his belly button and discarding the bag with a predatory grin. Jensen squirms at the scrutiny, not wanting to wriggle and make Jared and the chocolates dismount but feeling suddenly uncomfortable about having his torso as the center of attention, especially when Jared and his goddamn eight-pack is sitting on top of him and looking completely firm all over. Dick.

"See," Jared says proudly as he looks down at his handiwork, "I'm very practical with my money. If we did cons every week, you'd be covered in candy 24/7."

"Guess I should be glad we don't do cons every week," Jensen murmurs, keeping his breaths shallow so as not to dislodge the Kisses which are gradually melting against the warm of his skin.

"Hmm." Jared tilts his head in contemplation and licks absent-mindedly at one of the Kisses while Jensen stifles a gasp. "Yeah, you're right; weekly cons wouldn't work. People would run out of questions after the first month." He smirks. "Or they'd just come right out and ask how good you think I am in bed."

Whatever witty retort Jensen was intending is canceled out by a sharp breath when Jared decides he's tired of talking and dives right into giving a practical demonstration of how good Jensen should think he is in bed. (Or on the couch.) Teeth scraping against Jensen's skin, Jared closes his mouth around one of the chocolates and chomps down on it messily to the sound of Jensen's laughter.

"Should I be making notes?" he asks before Jared eats another and sets off more tickle-induced laughter. "Jared Padalecki: mistakes his sexual partners for food."

"Hey." Jared sounds hurt and Jensen ruffles his hair in a gesture of comfort. "I know you're not food." He nudges Jensen's belly with his nose and announces between kisses, "This is Jensen." He moves back up to snag another Kiss, this time swirling his tongue around Jensen's nipple as he licks off the rest of the chocolate. "And this is food." He licks a slow stripe up from his belly button. "Jensen." Another candy disappears between Jared's white teeth. "Food." He looks up with a smirk. "You want any more proof?"

Jensen glances back down to see one Kiss still nestled in the dip of his belly button and Jared's broad hands splaying possessively over his hips. "I think I'm good."

"Awesome." Jared crawls up clumsily to crush his lips against Jensen's, making both of them taste pleasantly of chocolate as his tongue plunders Jensen's mouth. Jensen's eyes dart to the muscles in Jared's arms when he pushes up to separate their lips but refocuses on Jared's eyes which glitter dangerously as he instructs, "Repeat after me: Jared Padalecki is fucking amazing in bed."

Jensen blinks and frowns, confused by the order rather than the claim. "Huh?"

"You're practicing for the next convention," Jared says. "Now repeat: Jared."

Jared closes his lips against Jensen's pulsepoint as Jensen obliges, "Jared."

Jared's mouth tracks a messy path down Jensen's chest before biting down lightly on one of his nipples. "Padalecki."

"Padalecki," Jensen gasps out.

Jared shifts to the other nipple, worrying it between his teeth and mumbling, "Is."

Jensen arches up greedily against his mouth. "Is."

"Fuckin'."

"Liar," Jensen replies teasingly but whimpers at the warning growl that Jared lets out.

"Fucking," Jared repeats.

Jensen yields. "Fucking."

"Amazing."

Writhing, Jensen fights the urge to speed up Jared's progress down his body and murmurs instead, "Amazing."

He fails to hold back a moan when Jared eats the last, melted Kiss out of his belly button with a kiss of his own, tongue flicking and mouth sucking in a way that only makes Jensen want to shove his head further south and put it to a different use.

"In bed," Jared finishes with a grin.

Jensen's hips buck up helplessly and Jared holds them down until he groans, "In bed."

Jared's fingers toy with the button of Jensen's jeans but purposefully avoid the bulge in the denim as he prompts, "From the top?"

Jensen whimpers in denied frustration but when Jared won't be budged, he gasps obediently, "Jared Padalecki is fucking amazing in bed."

The torture proves to be worth it when Jared instantly and easily slides down the zipper of his jeans, releasing one pressure while providing another where Jensen needs it most. He groans, low and heavy, but smiles in spite of himself when he sees that Jared's grin is a wide, cheerful one rather than the darker one from moments earlier. "Glad you've got that down," he teases, settling lower between Jensen's legs. "S'long as you remember that, I figure we're ready for whatever cons can throw at us."

He kisses the skin which is slowly exposed as Jensen's boxers are tugged down and asks, "So what do you say? Is my 'Keep Jensen covered in candy' plan good to go?"

His hands pause cruelly in their movements and Jensen lets out a pleading moan which is quickly followed by a sigh of good-natured defeat.

Willing to agree to anything at this point, he drops his head back against the couch cushions and surrenders to Jared's hands, Jared's mouth, and Jared's logic with a smile and the honest invitation, "Bring it on."


End file.
